


【茸米】萨尔瓦多/Salvatore（02）

by SugarPlus



Category: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPlus/pseuds/SugarPlus
Summary: 盖多有引导，指导之意。“他使我的灵魂苏醒，照着应许引导我走正直的路。”出自《圣经·旧约·诗篇·第23章·第3节》“还求你引导我进入真理之路，教训我，因为你是救我的神，我终日等候你。”出自《圣经·旧约·诗篇·第25章·第5节》形容米斯达样貌的那一段是出自普洛佩斯·梅里美所著的《卡门》，原文是以描述主角卡门的。





	【茸米】萨尔瓦多/Salvatore（02）

C1戳  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282803

C2

男人醒来的时候，乔鲁诺并不在房里，他那时正和纳兰迦顶着大太阳在果园采摘橄榄，直到一位师兄急匆匆的来叫他们回去，乔鲁诺这才摘下他头上用来防晒的软边帽，放下他手中的篮子和小刀匆忙赶回。  
乔鲁诺和纳兰迦跟在师兄背后快步走着，背上的汗比在果园劳作时出的汗还多，金色的碎发被汗水沾湿，厚厚的一层盖住额头，汗滴顺势流进眼里，把眼睛辣的发红，翠绿的眼睛顿时觉得难受极了，乔鲁诺觉得脚掌被扯得生疼，脚后跟发肿发热像是有人在用砂纸打磨，持续的钝痛感让他膝盖有些使不上力，好几次都差点崴到脚要跌在地上。好不容易赶到，乔鲁诺发现厢房的门竟不是关起的，房门虚掩，里面传来窸窸窣窣的交谈声，一个声音苍老浑厚充满力量，另一个声音年轻活泼但虚弱无力。乔鲁诺和纳兰迦低着头在门外待命不敢贸然闯入，年纪大点儿的师兄轻轻叩门将脑袋探进房内悄声说了几句，才放两位年轻的师弟进屋。一进屋内，房门便被外面的人扣起，乔鲁诺抬头，发现原本躺在床上昏迷的男人如今已经醒了过来，与他说话的便是院长，他们并排在床边坐着，立柜上还堆着带血的纱布和衣物，屋内被地中海正午的阳光照得亮亮堂堂，连空气的浮尘也看得一清二楚，乔鲁诺这时才借着光将这个男人的样貌看细致，他疑心床边坐的青年人并没有纯正的意大利血统，但至少在他的眼中这位年轻先生的长相十分俊美。据西班牙人的说法，一个美人必须具备三十个条件，换句话说，他要能用到十个形容词，每个形容词要适用于身上三个部分，比如说，他要有三样黑的：眼睛、眼皮、眉毛；三样细致的：手指、嘴唇、头发；三样修长的：脖子、腰肢、小腿——当然眼前的人够不上这样完满的标准。他的皮肤很匀细，但皮色和铜差不多；眼睛斜视，可是乌黑的眼珠长得挺好挺大；嘴唇厚了一些，但唇峰明显形状饱满极美；头发也许太粗太短，可是又黑又亮，被阳光照着像乌鸦的羽毛一般闪蓝光；身材瘦削甚至有些单薄，但身形匀净标准曲线圆润，看起是令人悦目的。总之，他身上每一个缺点都附带着一个优点，对照之下，优点变得格外显著。那是一种别具一格、犷悍的美，尤其是他的眼睛，带着妖冶又凶悍的表情，在修道院里乔鲁诺是从来没看见过的。  
那男人像猫儿一样的黑眼睛充满警惕性，止不住的上下打量站在门边的人，他悄声询问院长这两人是谁，两片唇瓣恢复了血色，一张一歙上下碰撞着。院长听出他的疑虑，这才开口解释道，“别担心，他们是院里虔诚刻苦的孩子，这两天都是他们在照顾你。”男人听到这话，神情才松懈下来，黑亮的眼珠立即在眼眶里调皮地转动着，露出像杏仁一样白的牙齿，他砸砸嘴，对站着的两人说道，“我叫盖多·米斯达，谢谢两位大人的照顾，日后我一定会报答的。”他的语调活泼灿烂，听上去像个贪玩的男孩，这样的声音俨然与黑手党挂不上钩，乔鲁诺小声而温驯的回答，“先生必是蒙主庇佑，我们只是做了该做的。”说罢，两人便双手合十向他微微鞠躬，以表谦逊，“不用叫我先生，叫盖多就好。”他的名字就像是有魔力一般，惹得金发的男孩在心里一遍又一遍的默念。  
盖多，盖多。他使我的灵魂苏醒，照着应许引导我走正直的路。乔鲁诺蹲坐在石阶上神游，脑子里竟是那男人的名字。还求你引导我进入真理之路，教训我，因为你是救我的神，我终日等候你。他坐在那石阶上动也不动，一边在脑子里反复男人的名字，一边忏悔着请求圣母原谅他的怠惰，他已经错过了晚课，现在本应该是去正厅祷告的时间，他却有闲情逸致坐在厢房外偷懒。木门被人推开，一阵急风拍到乔鲁诺的背上，他受了惊吓赶忙转向起身，起来时却因为脚上留下的伤没站稳快跌在地上，乔鲁诺的手臂被一股突然的力量抓住，把他向前拉。慌乱之余，乔鲁诺一个抬眼，便发现黑眼睛的盖多正垂头看着他笑，眼睛弯弯的像个月牙，干净衣物上柠檬和罗勒的清香扑鼻而来，早些时候硝火和铁锈的味道已经没有了。“我还不知道大人的名字呢。”男人松开手，语调还是像下午见面那会儿活泼，“鄙人叫乔鲁诺·乔巴拿…刚才的事情十分抱歉，米斯达先生…”乔鲁诺揉揉他被捏的发痛的手臂，始终低着头不愿看他。低头说话的习惯是在修道院养成的，他平时见着师兄，院长或是来视察的军官都要低头的，这是修士们基本的礼数，可这人并不是他的师兄或者外面的军官，乔鲁诺大可不必在他面前行规矩，也不知道是不是惧怕眼前的人，修士竟不敢抬头看他。男人进到房内招呼乔鲁诺进来，他坐在床边对乔鲁诺说，“你不要叫我先生，叫我盖多就好，我不如你们的院长那般德高望重，算不上什么先生。”他的语气诚恳充满歉意，仿佛是做了什么错事，想和乔鲁诺道歉。“盖多…他使我的灵魂苏醒，照着应许引导我走正直的路…你让我想起这句话来，你的名字是从这里来的么？”乔鲁诺询问着，顺手将身后的门关上。“盖多这名字是我母亲为我取的，至于是不是出自《诗篇》，我也不大清楚。她兴许是想让我成为一名军官，想叫我领导别人，可我现在浑身都是伤疤。”米斯达戏谑的笑笑，提到母亲，他的眼里竟噙着泪，语调也不再上扬。乔鲁诺并不讶于他竟然读过圣经，倒是见他露出一副快哭的表情，一时间慌了神，神情无措不知该说些什么。乔鲁诺便假装没看见似的，随便敷衍他，“时间不早了，马上就要敲钟了。”他语气生硬，说完后便没有继续讲下去，于是米斯达会意的附和两句，问乔鲁诺如果有多余的好意，能不能帮他把腿抬上床，乔鲁诺照做了，又替他掖好被角，轻声向他道了晚安后，吹熄立柜上的蜡烛。他在黑暗中简单做完祷告，躺在前些天铺的毯子上，蜷缩着身子沉溺在羸弱的月光里睡着了。  
是夜，乔鲁诺被一阵痛苦的呻吟吵醒，他连忙起身，借着窗户透过来的月光将蜡烛点燃，火舌充满挑衅意味的跳动着，将床上的人照的不真切，乔鲁诺缓缓神，才反应过来呻吟是从米斯达嘴中泄出来的，他凑近仔细一瞧，发现男人满额头的细汗，乔鲁诺用袖子帮他擦着汗水，觉得男人的额头有些发烫，他把手贴在米斯达的脸上，竟也是一样的烫的吓人，乔鲁诺再将他的衣服撩起细致地看了看，包扎伤口的地方居然开始渗血。乔鲁诺这才感到不妙，他抓住烛台疯了似的向外跑，找到纳兰迦和一位懂医学的师兄，在解释完情况后，三人拿着东西急急忙忙赶回去，男人还在床上辗转反侧，痛苦的呻吟不绝如缕，他的短发已经被打湿了，流下的汗水和泪水也将枕头弄的湿濡濡的，师兄让纳兰迦帮他照明，又吩咐乔鲁诺去井边打水，就在乔鲁诺拿着盆子去到院子里打水回来的功夫，师兄已经帮米斯达换好了膏药和纱布，他一边嘱咐乔鲁诺要为他降温，一边收拾行头准备回去睡觉，只留下纳兰迦两人守着米斯达，轮流为他降温，不知过了有多久，蜡烛烧完了一半，房间内的气温也渐渐上升，男人的表情不再像才将那样狰狞，恐怖的梦魇似乎是放过了他，他熟睡着，呼吸平稳像襁褓中的婴孩，见他不再烧的厉害，伤口也没有渗血，乔鲁诺两人才放下心来，勉强挤在一张毯子上倒下休息。  
翌日清晨，纳兰迦先醒了，他盘坐在地上用手轻轻推搡熟睡的男孩，口中还含含糊糊唤着名字，“乔鲁诺，快醒醒，该去做早课了。”就这么重复了四五遍，乔鲁诺才不情愿的醒来，两人洗漱收拾随后去吃了早餐，再去找到昨夜那位师兄，请他来替米斯达换药，师兄换好药后，又在他的手臂上打了一针抗生素。抗生素是战时院长用一桶葡萄酒贿赂来的，若不是前一夜米斯达打了这一针，估计这时候宪兵队已经把他的尸体抬走了。师兄帮男人粗略地量了一下体温，说烧已经褪下，没什么大碍了，两人才放下心来匆忙赶去正厅做早课。到他们再回来时，已经是傍晚时分。他们敲了敲虚掩的门，奇怪没人应答，于是胆子大一点的纳兰迦推开木门，他把烛台举过头顶，用蜡烛一照，床上竟是整整齐齐，根本没有人住过的痕迹。两人还在面面相觑互相询问之际，纳兰迦下意识的向后一瞥，手中的烛台被吓得打翻在地，乔鲁诺更是被吓得叫起来。立在两人身后的米斯达见状咯咯的笑，那样子根本就不像是一个受了伤的病人，倒像是个恶作剧得逞的孩童。三人进了屋子，顿时被笼罩在黑暗中，乔鲁诺重新点燃蜡烛，语气有些斥责的问道，“米斯达是上哪里去了？”他调皮的眨眨眼睛，说着好听的俏皮话，“我就是去找了点吃的，并不是准备溜走了，我还没报答两位大人呢，怎么会轻易就走了呢？”说罢，他像个变戏法的一样，从左边的裤兜里掏出两块面包，从右裤兜里拿出了装有半升牛奶的瓶子。两个孩子随即露出笑容，接过面包开始享用。

**Author's Note:**

> 盖多有引导，指导之意。  
“他使我的灵魂苏醒，照着应许引导我走正直的路。”出自《圣经·旧约·诗篇·第23章·第3节》  
“还求你引导我进入真理之路，教训我，因为你是救我的神，我终日等候你。”出自《圣经·旧约·诗篇·第25章·第5节》  
形容米斯达样貌的那一段是出自普洛佩斯·梅里美所著的《卡门》，原文是以描述主角卡门的。


End file.
